Bells
by eifi
Summary: KITTTY!" An ItaSaku. Also a 100 theme oneshot thingy with Rida xD Added a mini continuation in xD
1. Chapter 1

**Let's hope you like this xD Me and Rida both chose 100 themes, which we'll both do at the same time and release the exact theme based oneshot on the same time too xD Basically, they'll be on the same pairing each time. I chose ItaSaku and she chose NaruHina xD I'm just putting these all in seperate oneshot stories, cause I want to. xD. I chose first, (93. Bells) which was one of my original chosen 50 themes and so its gonna be Rida's turn next :D And she has chosen 78. Runescape which was one of her 50 themes :D**

**Already started writing the next one, and it is really good fun o_O It's hilarious in fact xD (In my opinion, might not be funny for you guys) xD**

**I enjoyed writing this, it was funny but short. **

**Enjoy people!**

**Read and review btw xD**

* * *

Bells

An ItaSaku Oneshot

By eifi

* * *

Haruno Sakura, aged 9, eyes as large as saucers, ran desperately to the sound of bells.

Sliding past a corner swiftly, she tackled whatever was in front of her, unfortunately not looking at what she was tackling before she did.

"Kitty!"

She shouted as she tackled the thing in front of her, closing her eyes to brace herself for the pain to come when her cat would scratch her.

Strangely enough, the thing that she had tackled wasn't furry, and nor was it scratching her. Instead, it groaned in pain as she fell on top of it.

She opened her eyes and stared at a man clad in a red and black cloak with cloud patterns on it, staring even more when he glared at her with poisonous red eyes.

He was probably only about 4 to 5 years older than her, but he looked much, much older than just that.

The man was beautiful, dark black hair caressing his masculine and well sculpted face, and the rest of it tied back in a lazy ponytail at his back, but Sakura was too young to care for the exceptionally handsome features back then.

To Sakura, who was totally oblivious to the murderous intent of the man she had just rugby tackled to the ground, this didn't mean anything special. Instead of cringing in fear from the silent threat that this man was sending to her, she looked around and saw another man who seemed to be chuckling, clad in red and black clouds. She titled her head slightly as she kept thinking, and blushed as she immediately realised that the bell sound that she had heard wasn't from the collar of her missing kitten, but from the bells that hung over their straw hat things. (A/N, I have no clue what they are, so I'm not even going to attempt xD)

Getting up, she apologised sincerely, before she was stopped by a large but warm hand on her shoulder.

"Who are you?"

The man that she had rugby tackled to the floor asked her.

Sakura took this chance to recite the 'Make a new friend today' speech that her new academy teacher had taught her class.

"My name is Haruno Sakura! I'm an academy student!"

She said with a big grin, beaming at the two older men.

"Ano… I'm really sorry for tackling you, I thought you were my kitty!"

She continued, putting her index finger on her bottom lip to at least attempt to look like she felt guilty.

The man looked at her blankly, before leaning down to pick up his straw hat.

He looked at her again after standing back up, and shook his hat a little to make the bells ring.

The man could almost smile as he watched as her ears twitch slightly, but he didn't since he knew his partner was there watching.

"Your kitty?"

He asked innocently, he wanted every excuse not to hurt this child, even if it did mean he had to stay in Konoha longer than he was forced to.

"Un! My Kitty! Ino-pig let her out of the house and it ran away!"

He watched as she bit her lip and looked down to her toes, something similar to what his brother did whenever he felt guilty or upset, or when he knew he was going to get into serious trouble.

"I-I put a bell on Kitty's collar when I got her, and I thought your bells were Kitty's bells…"

Sakura looked like she was about to cry as she said this.

Then she looked up at the two men in front of her.

"Have you seen Kitty? She's a really pretty cute fluffy white kitty with a bell around her neck."

She said, in hope that they may have seen her.

The hope in her eyes dulled out when the man in front of her shook his head slightly, and looked down again.

"I'm really sorry mister, I'll try not to tackle anyone again."

She said before bowing and running off to keep looking for her pet cat.

All the while of which the other man was still chuckling.

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHA, SHE THOUGHT YOU WERE HER 'KITTY'!"

The man said, taking only a short breath to breathe, then continued with

"Itachi, you just let an eight or nine year old rugby tackle you!"

He said, before bursting into an unstoppable fit of laughter.

"And – And she called you mister, AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAA!"

"…"

*WHACK*

"Shut up Kisame."

* * *

That night, Sakura woke up in the middle of the night to find her window open to find in her lap, was her Kitty, white fluffy fur with bells and everything.

Beaming with happiness and tears in her eyes, she cuddled her cat tightly, a little too tight for her cat's comfort apparently as she ended up with various scratches on her face.

But it didn't matter, cause she was back.

She carried her kitten to the window when it fell asleep, and Sakura gazed out at the moon.

"Arigato. Mister."

She whispered out to no one, and then retreated back to her bed where she dreamed happily.

What she didn't notice though,

Was the man that was sitting on the roof smiling.

* * *

**I hope you liked it xD Its just a short one between a like, teenage Itachi and kiddy Sakura right after Itachi joined Akatsuki xD I was going to write more on this, and I might do a second chapter to this based on my original plan of this, but for now its finished cause I thought it would be best if I left it finished here.**

**Review people :D Oh yeah, and if you want a great read, Rida (InsertEpicPenNameHere) is a great writer xD She can be found on my page (Under favourite authors) XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, for one, this continuation thing is really short XD Sorry about that, but again, I felt it was best to stop here XD Plus it was meant in the first place for this to be in the same chapter as the first, but I decided not to put it together XD Hope you like this, oh and I know that Itachi IS kind of OOC here, but 1. I'm the writer XD I can do ANYTHING I want to, that includes making pigs fly. 2. They switched roles. **

**Review please =D Let me know what you think.**

**Edit : This is like, 6 years later. I forgot to mention that x_x sorry guys xD**

* * *

**Bells**

**Continued**

Sakura murmured in her sleep, burying her head under her pillow and digging through her duvet as she felt a cold breeze enter her room. Ignoring the blatant and obvious footsteps that were coming closer, she kept pretending she was asleep.

Getting more annoyed with him as he leant over onto her bed, he even had the cheek to sneak into her bed.

Giving up as he was about to wrap his arm around her waist, she rolled out of his reach just as he did, and smirked with triumph as she saw his pouting face.

Clad in her pyjamas and still carrying her pillow in her arms, she giggled at his pouting face. She loved teasing him whenever she could, and she wouldn't miss the chance when she had it, since it wasn't every day that he came to visit.

"Here Kitty kitty." She teased, bending down a tiny bit and rubbing her fingers together in front of her. She watched Itachi as he pouted even more, scowling maybe at her teasing. But it passed quickly, and his scowl quickly turned into a smirk.

"Does that mean you're going to rugby tackle me again? _Sakura._" He said playfully, her name rolling off his tongue sexily. Sakura was thankful it was dark and hoped that he wouldn't be able to see her deep blush. Since this was a battle of teasing and flirting, she guessed it wouldn't hurt if she tried asking him again.

"Heh, only if you stay with me." She said whilst pouting, and since she was almost sure that he was going to refuse, she turned around and sighed, and started walking to her wardrobe. Unfortunately for her, she didn't see the glint in Itachi's eyes.

Suddenly, she found herself being picked up and flipped onto the bed, Itachi straddling her hips.

"Hey! Itachi! Ouch!" She cried as he smirked arrogantly at her.

"How about we switch roles for a while?" He said with a smile, making Sakura even more confused.

"Wha-?" She started, but couldn't finish her sentence as he kissed her. Stopping the kiss as soon as he felt her relax in his arms, he picked her up and jumped out of the window, ignoring the fact Sakura was whacking him with her pillow still.

"OI! LET ME GO! BAD KITTY! BAD BAD KITTY!" She screamed, hitting him with her pillow, both of them fighting the urge to laugh.

"Hm? I already told you we switched roles." He responded with a comeback, smirking as she glared at him. Her glares weren't anything he hadn't come across before, in fact, rather than her glare scaring him unlike the others, it more or less reminded him of a scowling cat that just got its food stolen from it. Chuckling as she growled, she really **was** like a cat.

Wordlessly, he stopped midway at the gates which surprised Sakura, making her stop whacking him completely.

She looked at him curiously, as if waiting for him to speak. All he did was smirk, and did a complete 'Sai' smile.

"Catnappin' time."

* * *

**Mwahahhaha! Itachi catnaps Sakura xD I wanted to add Sakura screaming at him, but I thought it would be cool to leave it like this xD**

**Thank you all those who wanted me to do a sequal :D And here it is xD**

**Review please =D Its nice to see that you actually read my stories xD and to see what YOU think of it XD**

**See you next time :D **


End file.
